Beautiful Treachery
is one of the three what-if sagas in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. The saga is unlocked by defeating Dodoria as Krillin and Gohan at the second event, which you do not have to win in order to clear and progress through the Frieza Saga. The protagonist of this saga is Zarbon, and it revolves around him going after his own desire and trying to get the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish for eternal youth, in order to gain eternal beauty. Storyline When Gohan and Krillin defend Dende from Dodoria, they catch him off-guard, so Zarbon comes to his rescue, and together they capture and question Krillin and Gohan, forcing Krillin to take them to Vegeta. Before they fight Vegeta, Vegeta tells them that they can use the Dragon Balls to become stronger than Frieza. Zarbon and Dodoria defeat Vegeta, but Dodoria decides he wants to take over and become stronger than Frieza. Zarbon, however, is more interested in eternal youth (as it would mean eternal beauty), but keeps it from Dodoria until they get the other two Dragon Balls. Then Zarbon turns on Dodoria and defeats him. Zarbon calls Cooler over to Planet Namek to distract Frieza and elaborately concocts a scheme to pit the two galactic rulers against each other, diverting their attention and informing them that they are planning a coup against each other. He tells Frieza that Cooler plans to usurp him and wish for immortality for himself. When one of Cooler's messengers (one of Cui's race) comes, Frieza has Zarbon intercept him, and calls the Ginyu Force for reinforcements for the battle against Cooler. Zarbon makes his way to Cooler's spaceship, and encounters Cooler's henchman Salza. Dodoria returns, having survived the previous battle, so Zarbon defeats him again and tells Salza that Frieza is planning to attack Cooler. Salza is entirely convinced by this notion and returns to Cooler with the information. As the epic showdown between brothers commences, Zarbon heads to Frieza's ship where Frieza and the Ginyu Force leave to invade Cooler's ship. Guldo is left behind to guard the Dragon Balls, so Zarbon easily defeats him and steals Frieza's five Dragon Balls. He then returns to Krillin's hideout where his newly acquired pawns await. Preferring Zarbon to Frieza, Dende summons Porunga and wishes for Zarbon's eternal youth, and then uses the next two wishes to revive Piccolo and teleport all the good guys on Namek to Earth. Frieza senses Porunga's presence and races to the scene where he fights Zarbon. His wish for eternal youth has no effect against Frieza, who easily gains the advantage. Then Goku arrives on Namek after training in 100 times gravity. Goku and Zarbon fight Frieza together, and are evenly matched with him. Frieza is about to transform when he receives word from his minions that Cooler is on the move, so he heads off to face him. Zarbon and Goku attempt to escape in Goku's ship as Dodoria and Guldo surprise and attack them. Goku and Zarbon defeat them for good this time, but they are both seriously injured in the process. Krillin summons Shenron on Earth and uses the wish to teleport Goku to Earth. The battle between Frieza and Cooler erupts and it's so intense that Planet Namek itself is destroyed in the process, and Zarbon is tragically killed as the planet explodes. The narrator states that Zarbon's obsession with his own beauty ultimately led to his demise. Battles *Zarbon and Dodoria vs. Gohan and Krillin *Zarbon, Dodoria, and Krillin vs. Vegeta *Zarbon and Krillin vs. Dodoria *Zarbon and Frieza vs. Cui's race messenger *Zarbon vs. Dodoria *Zarbon vs. Guldo *Zarbon vs. Frieza *Zarbon and Goku vs. Frieza *Zarbon and Goku vs. Dodoria and Guldo Trivia *Zarbon and Goku actually meet in this story mode. This was not possible in the initial storyline due to Zarbon getting killed prior to Goku's arrival on Namek. *In this what-if scenario, it is likely that Goku never learned how to use Instant Transmission, as he never crash-landed on planet Yardrat. *Zarbon's power is accurately portrayed in the sense that he defeats Ginyu Force member Guldo, who was apparently weaker both in strength and stature. Zarbon's strength is also shown to be higher than Gohan and Krillin's, which otherwise could have been concluded but is further proven through this mode. Another instance is when Zarbon and Goku team up and manage to hold their own against Frieza, who was exponentially more powerful. However, although the battle is cut short due to Cooler's interference, the duo manages to be formidable against Frieza's onslaught. *Zarbon's obsession with beauty is best described in this mode. His actual thoughts and background are revealed and heightened through his desire to obtain eternal beauty and remain handsome. The explanation that he has a "beauty" side and a "beast" side is properly conveyed through the narrator's remarks as the story progresses. It is revealed that since Zarbon despises his beast form, he wishes to keep it dormant due to his disgust of ugliness. However, as the narrator reveals, his own vanity and obsession with beauty leads him to his tragic death. The narrator states that Zarbon's desire for eternal beauty consumes him, specifically saying that "Zarbon the warrior has both beauty and ugliness... This is the root of Zarbon's obsession." This reference is given to explain Zarbon's dual dynamic of his handsome form and his beast form, which he himself despises. *Goku ends up being significantly weaker than in the main storyline; not receiving his Saiyan Power boost after recovering from the Ginyu Force battles, and never turning into a Super Saiyan due to the fact that Krillin was not slain. Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:What-if sagas